The invention relates to a device for manufacturing metal strips, in particular aluminium strips produced by continuous casting between rolls, said device featuring at least two rolls mounted in supporting frames; the invention also relates to a process for changing these rolls.
Known strip casting machines feature at least two rolls which form a roll gap between them into which the molten metal is fed. The rolls are mounted at their ends in supporting frames which accommodate between them an adjusting facility by means of which the distance between the supporting frames and with that the size of the roll gap can be determined. These supporting frames are in turn enclosed in a rigid frame of the casting machine.
After a certain time the surface of the rolls suffer wear which makes it necessary to change the rolls and re-grind the surface. In the case of conventional roll type continuous casters this involves removing the rolls from the supporting frames or bearings which are mounted in the machine frame. This is done by drawing the casting rolls sideways out of the supporting frame. For this reason sufficient space must be kept free at the side of the casting machine.